User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Can You Keep A Secret? Season 1 Episode 9: Stronger
'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Adriana and Tyler walk into the school) Adriana: I haven’t been getting any sleep lately. Tyler: Neither have I…. Adriana: I keep on having nightmares about Devon. Tyler: I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Adriana: You didn’t drag me into anything baby. Tyler: Yes I did. Adriana: It’s okay. If he threatens us again I’ll tell the cops he’s stocking me. Tyler: Okay. Adriana: I have to go to my locker. (Tyler and Adriana go to Adriana’s locker.) 'Opening ' 'Subplot: Alan ' (Alan walks over to Jake) Alan: Hey. Jake: Hey…. Alan: Why are you so sad? Jake: Why are you so happy? Alan: I asked first. Jake: Because I wanna date Damon again but he’s dating someone else. Alan: Didn’t you date him last year? Jake: Yeah but I ruined it because of everything that happen last year. Alan: Oh yeah. Jake: Now why are you so happy? Alan: Because everything that happen with my dad has made me stronger. Also its one week until Winter break. Jake: Oh it is. (They head to class) 'Third Plot: Aria ' (Aria walks into the bathroom to meet Iffy.) Iffy: What took you so long? Aria: I can’t do it. Iffy: Why? Aria: I just can’t! Iffy: If you don’t do it I will! Aria: No don’t! Iffy: You better think about doing it! Or else! Aria: Or else what? Iffy: You’ll find out. Aria: Whatever! Iffy: Just leave me alone for right now. Goodbye! (Aria leaves the bathroom.) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (At lunch, Adriana goes to sit with her friends but Tyler stops her.) Tyler: I need to talk to you! Adriana: Okay. Tyler: Come with me. (Tyler leads Adriana outside.) Tyler: I think we should break up. Adriana: Why? Tyler: Because I don’t know what I would do if I got you hurt! Adriana: Oh my god, Tyler! (Adriana kisses Tyler.) Adriana: I can handle myself. Tyler: As your boyfriend I have to keep you safe. Adriana: Who told you that? Tyler: No one! I just know I have to! Adriana: I can handle myself! Tyler: I just think it would be best. Adriana: Stop Tyler! Tyler: Okay I’m sorry. Adriana: I love you. Tyler: I love you too. Adriana: Then let’s stop worrying about this and enjoy our last week of school until winter break. (They kiss then go back to the lunch room.) 'Subplot: Alan ' (Across the caf.) Alan: So I thought of a way you can get Damon back! Jake: Keep it down. And how? Alan: Over winter break become really close with him. Jake: That is a good idea. Alan: Yeah and if you’re lucky he’ll end things with his boyfriend because he realizes he wants you. Jake: If I’m lucky. 'Third Plot: Aria ' (Aria comes home early.) Mrs. Manning: Aria? You're home early. Aria: Before anything gets worse. Mrs. Manning: What happened? (Aria starts to cry.) Aria: I did something stupid and I think I might be pregnant now! Mr. Manning: What? Aria: Please don’t hate me mom. Mrs. Manning: I don’t baby. Who’s the father? Aria: Someone. Mrs. Manning: It’s okay baby. Aria: Can we go see a doctor? Mrs. Manning: Yes, lets go. 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (After school, Adriana and Tyler are walking home and Tyler is shot in the leg.) Adriana: Oh my god, Tyler! Tyler: Go Adriana! Go! Adriana: No I’m not leaving you! Tyler: GO I’ll be fine! (Devon walks up to them.) Devon: The bitch isn’t going anywhere! Tyler: Leave her alone! (Devon pulls a gun out.) Devon: Go to my truck and bring your boyfriend with you or your boyfriend gets killed! Adriana: Okay…. Devon: NOW! (Adriana picks Tyler up and puts him in the truck she gets in too.) 'Third Plot: Aria ' (Aria is with her mom at the doctors.) Aria: When will I know if I’m pregnant? Doctor: In a day or two or maybe two weeks. It’s hard to tell. (The doctor looks at Aria’s blood.) Doctor: Okay I have to take this down. Any questions before I leave? Aria: No. Doctor: Okay you’re free to go. (Aria gets up.) Aria: Can we wait to tell dad? Mrs. Manning: Yes. Aria: Thanks mom. (Aria and her mom hug.) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Devon stops at a house.) Devon: Go in the barn now! Adriana: Okay…. (Adriana and Tyler go into the barn.) Devon: Now I’m gonna lock you in here until I think of what to do with you two! Adriana: But Tyler needs to go to the hospital! And it’s snowing outside! Devon: I don’t care! Tyler: Adriana, I’ll be okay. Devon: Not for long! (Devon locks them in the barn and walks away.) 'Third Plot: Aria ' (Aria meets Iffy outside of her house.) Aria: I’m not doing it! Iffy: Really? Oh well I’ll show Damon then. Aria: Come on can’t we be done with all this and just go back to being friends with Damon and Adriana? (Iffy starts laughing quietly.) Iffy: I’ll go back to being friends with Adriana! But I’m gonna make damn sure you and Damon are NEVER friends again! Aria: Please, Iffy! Iffy: Shit happens! I’m not the same girl you knew in 7thgrade! Aria: No you’re a heartless bitch! Iffy: Thanks. (Iffy walks away smiling, Aria stats crying.) Category:Blog posts